A Cop's Duty
by JackieFlames
Summary: This is Sakuma's story about all the cop stuff and how he's going to deal wit it. Especially when there's an unexpected bump, or more of an idiot, in the road to his succes. It's an AU and a work in progress so rated M to be safe. ((pls dont hate this overused idea yall))
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody~! My name is Sakuma Jirou and today I will tell you all my story of how an asshole delinquent got me fired.  
It was a perfect morning, nothing crazy. Just regular grey-ish weather, absolutely no wind at all, and a very mild temperature, which was kind of usual here, luckily. Nothing like the sunny weather he was used to at the Academy. Oh, how you dreaded leaving the Police Academy, the time spent there really was something special to you. Give or take that your last senior year was a tad more difficult because Genda was already off to be an actual cop. Damn him and his over excellent grades.

And body, your brain added at the last moment when you turned around to close your apartment door. You huffed and stopped in your tracks, remembering the event, a fling, too much alcohol, and a rough night paired with a morning almost equally as rough had been enough to make your brain act a bit weird whenever you two were alone. It wasn't awkward, it was just a bit different. Neither of you two regretted the night, so there was no shame. Just the ever lingering fact that you two had sex. Relationships was not the thing both of you were looking for so you just called an one night stand. A sigh came after you locked the door and stepped forwards to the elevator. Today was the first day on the job, or well whatever they let a newbie do.  
You had to move all the way from your hometown near Tokyo to Matsuyama to get accepted somewhere for an actual job. It was nice here though, or well all the judgement you can give this place after the two and a half days you've been here. You stopped to breathe in the air of the city as you were pulled out of your thoughts by a small tugging motion.

"Uhm, sir? Could you help me. I've lost my kitty." A very petite girl tugged at the back of your uniform. Her voice was very shaky and she looked a bit hopeless.

"Well, I'm not fully at work right now, but of course I can help such a cute, little girl." You smiled and ruffled her hair a bit. "Where did you last see your kitty?"

"Uhm, well she was walking near the trees and the grassy fields. And then I lost sight of her." The little girl pointed to the park and made a pouty face. Almost as if she didn't agree with the fact that her cat had a mind of its own.

"She might be in a tree or something. Let's go check it out, I'm sure she's pretty close by." You offered your hand to the girl. Who in turn gladly took it and skipped further.

After walking some bit you both heard a faint meow. Indeed as you thought the cat had gotten up in a tree and it was now your job to get it out of there. Without a word you looked at the girl and then started climbing the huge tree. Breathing in and out heavily not trying to reminding yourself of the fact that you had a bit of a height problem.

"Listen, kitty. Come over here, please. I'm begging you." Your arm stretched towards the direction of the cat and as if he understood you he walked very lazily to your hand and head bumped it. As fast as you could you grabbed the cat by its neck and-  
You fell, on your back, with the cat intact. Can't say the same about your clothes though, somehow your right leg's pipe got stuck on a branch and made half of it come off.

"MOTher-" You yelled out as you dropped the cat, acknowledging the little girl earlier than your profanity was out of your mouth. You started feeling up and down your leg, looking if it was bleeding somewhere. As you initially thought, you didn't.

"Little girl, I hope you're happy that your kitty is back. But I need to leave now or else I'll be late for my job."

"It's okay sir. Thank you sir! I always knew cops weren't bad!" The little girl yelled after you started running to the bus station. Lucky for you they gave you a rent apartment near it.

This is just splendid, you are almost late, you have a ripped uniform and it is your first day. This is not your day. That is for sure. Your thoughts were raging inside your head as you sat down in the bus. The driver gave you already nasty side eyes and the words of the little girl weren't helping either. Maybe this town, or state, had something against cops, maybe the world just had something against you today. Whichever of those it might have been, today was only just beginning…

Hello everyone! This is my first Inazuma fic, hope ya'll like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Skinny, beaten, poor choice of clothing and a shit load of hair were the first things he noticed about the guy. He had his head hidden in his arms, probably attempting to sleep after this rough night. Attempt failed, because as soon as Sakuma tried to sit down, he received a kick in his shins and was rewarded with a remark that was most likely supposed to be for Genda.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. I already told you I'm not going to say any fucking thing." Fudou kept his head down, eyes shut, expecting a hit or at least some police brutality. Frankly, he was a bit scared. The cop that had interrogated him some time ago seemed anything but nice. The cop that had hit him when he just wanted to stay on the bench looked just the same. The cop that had thrown him and his mother out of their house looked again the same. All the cops are the same.

"Mother fucker! Why on earth does the shin hurt so bad. Why did you do that?!" Sakuma groaned and slammed the files on the table grabbing his shin with both hands. Apparently Fudou hadn't expected this voice and raised his head a bit, revealing a torn lip and an equally black eye as the cop near the desks had.

"Oh." That was the only word he could bring out when he eyed this new one up and down. Fudou grinned this cop looked different. He hadn't expected that. Given his poor choice of kicking him, it is all buddy buddy politics here. Making friends with a cop would be the smartest move. He had tried sliming up to the other cop but, that did not work at all. maybe with this one it would. "I'm sorry, m'lady."

"I am not a fucking lady. Now tell me what I need to know." Sakuma was pissed, not only did his boss degrade him with that exact word and now this _criminal_ didn't even take him seriously by using it.

"Aww, you're not even going to accept my apology. No fun." Fudou cocked his head to the side, now instead of grinning having a more confident smirk. "But like I stated when you entered, I am not gonna say nuttin'."

"That means you're going to say everything."

"What."

"The double negative. You literally used a double negative. Basically cancelling them out." Sakuma explained. As if he was teaching a high schooler some equations. That guy did learn that at school, right? Sakuma knew he did, but if this guy seated in front of him, who was now looking at him with the most confusion one could muster, even went to school was a mystery. "Everybody had to learn that in Japanese classes, it's a thing you have to be able to recognize for your exams."

"Hm." Bringing up school wasn't a very good idea. His face pulled a very difficult to read emotion. He closed his eyes and cocked his head from the left to the back, as if he was showing that he was bored with the conversation already and was now trying to go back to sleep. Sakuma decided to go over the files again and maybe try to do something to cut the now hanging tension he created.

"Who left the newbie alone with the dangerous delinquent?!" His boss' voice cut through the tension as if it was what he was looking for, only in the worst way possible. Now it was Genda's turn to make up an excuse. It was said very softly but Sakuma was still able to hear it. What he also was able to hear were the striding footsteps of his boss getting closer and closer any second.

"Shit." The door got abruptly pulled open and in stepped Sakuma's boss, followed by Genda who mouthed sorry to Sakuma.

"You." He pointed at Sakuma with an angry look in his eyes. "I have not assigned you with Genda, nor to question this criminal. So what are you doing in here?"

"Actually sir, you did." Otonashi's voice was heard from a far, safe distance probably. "You put me in charge of it, so I did." The boss' face pulled together and looked at Sakuma with annoyed eyes.

"Okay, but the next assignment you're going to get is cleaning the lunch plates and serving as a metre _maid."_ The boss shoulder pushed Genda out of the way and looked back eye to eye with Fudou. Who consequently had put his middle finger up.  
As soon as Genda closed the door they all could hear the boss' voice muttering damn feministic lesbian trash, thinking they can do jobs behind my back. And countless of other insults.

"Suspension avoided. For now." Genda mumbled and looked at Sakuma who now just stared helplessly at the wall. "Hey, it's okay. See you didn't grab that water for him? I'll be back in 5, 'kay? Then we can interrogate him together." As quick as Genda arrived he left. Leaving Sakuma once again alone with Fudou.

"Huh, asshole. He your boss?" Attempting a conversation right after his boss degraded him and called him maid was quite a risky move but Fudou didn't really gave a shit about risk. So he waddled happily in that pissed off territory of Sakuma.

"Do you think. Noticed you gave him the finger though. Thanks"

"No problem at all. Can see why you got pissed off at my m'lady now." Fudou smirked again. Plan worked and a grain of respect was gained from him. "I meant it as a compliment though, you got great hair."

"So did he when he complimented my legs you kicked. But thanks, I guess." Sakuma looked a bit better at Fudou now. His hair was a complete tangly mess and he looked less better. "Your hair sucks though."

"Where'd you come up with that sass? That was such a great clap back." Fudou laughed now, with a handful of sarcasm he got Sakuma looking awfully sour. "Thanks for thinking that I'd need some water."

"Wasn't my idea, Genda's." Sakuma mumbled and stretched his arms over his head to relieve his body from his usual slouch position. Another look of confusion was produced by Fudou under half an hour.

"The gigantic lion maned dude? He constantly intimidated me, or well tried to. I can't be intimidated." Fudou looked straight at Sakuma now, confused as to why the police men were n a bit considerate of him. Newbie was nicer than Lion head though.

"Of course you can't be. He's quite the softie to be honest, loves _vanilla_ Frappuccino's to death." Sakuma rolled his eyes at the way he described his best friend. This guy had some balls to be so overly confident in a police station. He probably only would have had to pay a fine if he wasn't wearing the gang member clothing. The door clicked open but this time softly. Genda entered and sat right next to Sakuma, placing the cup of water in front of Fudou, who greedily drank it all up. Sakuma straightened his back and did the same with the files.

Genda's voice was soft but clear. "Now, about the gangs."


	3. Chapter 3

After two hours of interrogating the criminal, seeing him go from actually looking scared and shut off to a fucking arrogant asshole, was life changing for Sakuma. Out of the interrogation came absolutely nothing, he was not affiliated with any of the gangs, he wasn't in possession of illegal substances. The only problem was that he attacked an officer, on accident. And he was under influences of a lot of alcohol, but being drunk was not a major crime.  
Genda decided that he should just be billed with the regular sum for disturbing peace in the neighbourhood. 2000 Yen is quite a lot for someone looking so poor, but to Sakuma's surprise he actually had the money ready in a short time.

Sakuma continued to walk through the corridors followed by Fudou who, right now, had purposely stepped on Sakuma's heels for the third time in just a mere 200 metres.

"Can you either walk slower or don't step on my heels?!" Sakuma turned around, his bun gliding a bit to the right and his police cap falling off by the sudden twist. Causing Fudou to snort and Sakuma's cheeks to flush from embarrassment. Fudou stopped with his snorty, almost mocking laugh and looked at Sakuma.

"You gonna pick your shit up or what? I'm not gonna be a gentleman in this relationship." Fudou looked at the cap and then back at Sakuma with a shit eating grin full of pride as if he was the one that had just thrown his cap on the ground and spat on it.  
Sakuma bended down to grab his cap and looked back up to Fudou, who for the second time today was checking him out, much to his displeasure.

"Just… walk or whatever." Sakuma said as he fixed his hair and cap whilst he upped his walking pace. He heard Fudou giving him a grunt that resembled annoyance and, dear lord, how he felt the same. They were almost at the entrance of the police station and the only thing that was left to do was sign him out and receive the money, which he luckily didn't have to do alone as Otonashi was still busy being at her receptionist role.

"Here he is, what do I have to do now, Otonashi?"

"You can bend again." Fuduo snorted at his own hilarity. Much to Sakuma's dismay, Otonashi giggled at his comment. She nodded, smiled at Sakuma and just gave him a piece of paper that needed to be filled in by him and Fudou.

"Just file it in the first four fields are for you, Sakuma, same goes for your signature, over here. And the rest needs to be filled in by the criminal that flipped off our captain." Otonashi fumbled a bit around, probably searching for two pens. Sighed after a solid 30 seconds of placing everything on a different place and walked to the back, grabbing some spare pens and Fudou's possesions. Leaving Sakuma alone again with Fudou, who now seemed just as uncomfortable with this situation as Sakuma.  
After a few minutes of wondering if everything was alright with Otonashi, as they heard some mild cursing and some things fall over, she came back triumphantly with a box and two pens. And a soft smile, almost excusing herself for the time she took with finding the items somebody else placed, most likely in an orderly and structural way.

"Here are the pens and, I need to go back sort the mess of papers out that I just knocked over." Otonashi scurried back and almost tripped over the wheelie chair, laughing sheepishly back to Sakuma and Fudou.  
Sakuma sighed as he wrote down his full name, getting more and more annoyed that Fudou was looking over his shoulder, as if he had to correct him on his spelling.

"Jirou? Is that your name?" Fudou said those words as if he was disinterested but needed to make conversation because the tension and awkwardness was rising.

"Yea, so?" Sakuma bit back to him. Not the slightest bit comfortable with him knowing his full name. And as he looked down he discovered that he not only needed to file in his age and why Fudou was arrested, but also his address. Great. Just great, Sakuma thought.

"Nothing, it's a nice name, I guess." Fudou scoffed, taking his response lightly as he turned around to pull a few leaves off of the reception plant on the desk. After he was done with that interesting activity he looked back to the paper. "Huh, you're 22, same. Thought you'd be younger though."

"Okay and that's relevant because?" Sakuma looked at Fudou with the most confused face he had ever pulled. Why did he try to talk as if he hadn't insulted him multiple times today.

"Because nothing I'm just trying to make conversation. But guess if you don't want me to I'll just shut up." Fudou took the piece of paper from Sakuma as soon as Sakuma was finished with his signature. He stared at the first question, 'name", as if he was just asked to calculate the mass of the sun.

"Do you even know how to write?" Sakuma looked at him with a frown.

"Fuck off of course I do. But on the mere chance of me interpreting a question wrong could file it in? 'Cause its legal shit and stuff." Sakuma took the paper back and went over the questions whilst reading them out load. Fudou answered them verbally and the only thing he had left to do was coming up with a signature and take his stuff back.

"Kay thanks dude. 'Preciate it. You not killing me and stuff." Fudou hit Sakuma's shoulders awkwardly as if he had done a good job and was a pet that needed to be given a treat. He took his phone, wallet, and keys out of the box and walked towards the door. As soon as they did their automatic open thing he held up his hand, as if he was a cool dude, and said; "May we never meet again, cop."

His exit would've been cool if he hadn't bumped against a pole after he had walked about 100 metres. Hell, Sakuma thought, his exit is just as dumb as he is.  
That thought was followed by Otonashi calling him in to help her with resorting the papers. This was adding up to be a long first day…


End file.
